A Mutual Feeling
by VanGoesBam
Summary: Draco, the boy who seems to have everything, is no longer willing to deal with the consequences of life as a Malfoy. Ginny, the seemingly starstruck background character, is all too willing to break free, and finally let loose.
1. Differences in Opinion

Today was going to be a good day. As Ginny Weasley woke, with the sun shining brightly outside, she was sure of it. She showered, pleasantly surprised that the other girls still lay sleeping, leaving the bathroom free. It was Saturday, and Saturdays were made to laze about, it seemed. She dressed, brushing her brick red hair into submission, and tip toed out, ready to face the world.

The Great Hall was more or less empty, with a few students scattered between tables. She sat, filling her plate, unperturbed by the thought of eating alone. After all, she was sure Neville would be around soon enough. And if not, well, at least she had time to think. Biting into a warm piece of toast, she looked up as the doors opened.

Today was going to be a bad day. As Draco Malfoy woke, with the sun burning into his retinas, he was sure of it. He showered in the silence of his room, silently thanking whatever gods there were that he no longer had to share one, having made Head Boy. But of course, there was Granger. The witch's name was enough to worsen his mood.

Nearly out of gel, he cursed as he struggled to scrape enough into his palm. This was ridiculous; Malfoys did not lack anything. He would have to owl his mother for more, which was an annoyance in its own league. Worst, he was met with the sight of Zabini lounging on his bed, forever the silent intruder. Today he did not care to know how the raven haired boy always managed to get in, and dressed silently, refusing to engage in chit chat.

They walked silently, Blaise having realized the mood he was in. Shrugging, he hoped food would cheer his best mate up. It always did.

Their eyes met, fire and ice, then averted as realization of who they were staring at hit. Chewing, she made the mistake of scoffing, which sent her into a fit of coughs. As she struggled to regain her breath with the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her, Ginny felt a presence behind her. Turning, she was surprised to find not one, but _two _Slytherins standing in front of her. Her brother would have a fit, she knew, and the thought made her smile.

Entranced by her smile, yet confused at its origin, Blaise Zabini smiled back. At this, Ginny's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of apprehension.

"Can I help you?"

"That's a very dangerous question to ask, Miss Weasley. One could get their hopes, and many other things, up."

Her brow raised, not sure how to react to such cheekiness. Figuring she would get nothing substantial out of the annoyingly dashing boy in front of her, she turned her gaze to his companion. Slightly comforted by the unease in Malfoy's expression, she concluded she would not need her wand just yet.

"Hmmm, well I suppose I should rephrase that then, for fear of raising anything this early in the morning. What do you want?"

He answered with a condescending smile. Sighing, she tried once more.

"Why have you and your… companion decided to grace me with your presence, Zabini?"

"Call me Blaise, love, I think we're past formalities. You looked a bit lonely, choking rather loudly on your toast, so we decided to come over, and perhaps lend a helping hand."

Here Draco interjected. He would rather have been subjected to the Crutacius curse than sit and listen to this drivel.

"None of this 'we' business. I'd be good and glad if you continued in your prolonged suicide on your own. There are too many of you as it is."

Clenching her jaw, she struggled to maintain her cool, intent on clinging to her earlier excitement for the day.

"And yet, so few are the albinos. I'm glad actually; one ferret's more than enough to leave a bitter taste in you mouth." As Zabini, now Blaise, opened his mouth to comment, she shushed him, not caring to think too hard on that particular statement.

Eyes narrowing in silent rage, he fumed at her audacity. Him, _albino_? As he took a step towards her, Ginny was hit with a wave of his cologne, suddenly overpowering that of Blaise's. He smelled of the woods after rain, a surprisingly subtle, yet alluring, scent for him. Dazed, she could only stare into his eyes as he bent forward, the scent engulfing her.

The door opened, and he held her gaze for a moment, before she turned away, eyes widening at something he couldn't bring himself to be bothered with. He watched her throat, almost counting her freckles, disturbed at the sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach. Only when the roar of her name reached their ears did Draco turn. The sight he met deepened his grimace. Weasley number one.


	2. An Unusual Breakfast

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my sister, Malfoy?"

Ginny stared at the scene in front of her, frowning. It seemed to her that Ronald always showed up at the most inappropriate times. He stood at the entrance of the Hall, his face growing root red as he glared at the blonde. To no one's surprise, Harry and Hermione came trailing in after him, twin looks of surprise on their faces.

Sighing, Blaise turned to look at the beautiful redhead seated before him, weighing his options. He could be a good boy, and walk away without a word…or he could try something different, and use his imagination. Shrugging, he returned his gaze to the fast approaching trio. He'd never been good at being a good boy, anyway.

"If you hadn't noticed, oh red one, there is another human being in this equation. I'm quite hurt actually, since I'm the one doing all the flirting."

Ginny snorted, finding the thought of this particular boy's feelings being hurt ridiculous. She eyed her brother's entourage, sure she should be panicking by now, but couldn't bring herself to move, or even comment. Reclining on the bench, she was ready for a show.

Ron sputtered, turning an even darker shade of red. Harry and Hermione stood at his shoulders, both throwing confused glances from Blaise, to Malfoy, to Ginny. Harry, as if remembering his role as the town hero, squared his shoulders and sidestepped Ron for a clear view of Ginny.

"Maybe you should explain what's going on, Gin."

Snorting, she looked up into his green eyes, mumbling something about him maybe shutting the bloody hell up, and minding his own business for once. The two Slytherins beside her struggled to hold in their laughter as he stared, not having heard.

"_I _am just having my breakfast, while _you _lot are trying your best to make a scene."

At her nonchalant reply, Ronald Weasley finally snapped. Charging at Malfoy, he landed a solid punch on the blonde's jaw as they fell against the bench next to Ginny. Eyes widening, she drew her wand to separate them, only for Ron to be thrown across the room before she had the chance.

Blaise Zabini stood cockily before them, blowing on the end of his wand. Meeting her gaze with a smug smile, he wiggled his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wand, mumbling the disarming charm at Harry, whose wand had been aimed right at Blaise's grin, which quickly vanished.

With Ron unconscious, Blaise and Harry were left to glare at each other, while Hermione fretted at the sidelines. Malfoy fumed silently, wanting greatly to pummel the Weasley boy, unconscious or not. His grey eyes clouded with fury, tense and ready to snap.

"Okay children, I think we've had enough excitement for one morning. Let's all do the grown up thing, and disperse."

With no reply, Ginny Weasley surmised that she would have to do all the work. Grinning sweetly at Blaise, she stood and grasped his hand, staring deep into his eyes. As she murmured his name in what she hoped was a seductive voice, he had eyes for only her face, and ears only for her voice.

"We had a nice…chat. If you go nicely, I won't have to scrape you off the floor when my brother wakes up, and we can have another. Okay?"

Draco Malfoy scoffed as his best friend nodded dumbly at the chit. What was the world coming to, if _Blaise Zabini _could be brought into such a state of stupidity by _her_? Pulling him by the arm, he left without a backward glance. He wasn't about to be bested by a Weasley, and stick around. He berated himself for not having walked away sooner, instead of standing there like block of stone. He would get his revenge, one way or another.

Harry stood, eyes wide, unbelieving of the events occurring in front of him. When had Ginny become so…playful? The girl he had known was shy, and somewhat dull, if he was honest with himself. Now here she was, flirting with…the enemy. His jaw clenched as he eyed the Slytherins. What were they trying to get at?

He found himself wishing to replace Zabini's hand in her's with his, then blushed at the thought. Clearing his throat, he led the silent Hermione out of the Great Hall without a second glance at Ginny, passing a grinning Neville Longbottom at the doors.

Ginny stood in silent anger. Within thirty bloody seconds, two bloody people had walked away from her without a glance! Sure, one of those people had been Malfoy, and she had been the one to ask them to leave to begin with, but that didn't stop her frustration.

Staring off into the distance as the resolve to become someone no one ever wanted to walk away from strengthened, she didn't notice Neville until he stood in front of her, waving a hand in her face.


End file.
